


The New Year

by Saioko (Milhent)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-30
Updated: 2000-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milhent/pseuds/Saioko
Summary: A group of students is making a play on Dark Kingdom. But who said that there is no magic in our world. Be careful - some wishes CAN come true.





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say how did this fanfic appear, I just sat and typed it one day. It seemed to be a New Year's joke, though a bit strange.  
> Also, it is old, as in written in Jan 2001 or Dec 2000, and it was written in Russian first then I translated it to practice my English.

_And why in seven hells had I reminded them about tomorrow?.. But it may be good for them. One night work and they'd never get us into something idiotic like this again. It was Andre who suggested: "Let's make a show about the Dark Kingdom, about anime". And he really mean that 'we' would do it all._

Not the best thoughts for a New Year's night. But that was what I thought less than an hour before the New Year, sitting in the empty assembly hall of my native institute. Tomorrow, at 12 o'clock in the morning we will have a play for nearby kindergarten but nothing is ready yet. That is why we are meeting New Year in the most "festive" situation. Add to this sudden change of my role to Berill (I had to play Zoisait at first, I'm redheaded unfortunately). To say the truth, my role was changed because of hairstyle to: on the eve I has mixed up the shampoos and washed my head with my mother's dying. The color appeared to be "just wonderful" and a lot like Berill's. So, I couldn't play Zoisait now and we had to rewright the plot adding there Berill.

I raised a head from the dress I was alterred by sawing: others have already finished to dress the New Year's tree and now were weighting out the drapes, which were meant to be the fluid wall of Dark Kingdom. Meant...

\- Dima! What are you doing?! Get down right now!

\- Just.a.minute. I have to straighten that.

\- You'll fall. You are not Zoisait even by role, you are not supposed to levitate at all.

\- He trained it secretly and now so eager to demonstrate us, - vitriolic Helen-Zoisait could not remain silent.

\- Shut up, Redhead. Or I really get down and fix this mistake of anime, - these two as once approach to their roles. Though they didn't hate each other yet, such quarrels were normal.

\- They were right in that part.

\- Shut up! Both of you! - I was ought of my patience, and it seemed like they could see it too, - Where is Andre? He was the one who started it all!

The frontdoor slammed loudly, letting mentioned Andre in. He took the role of Jadite but it didn't look like he was going to work at all. That's why he ran away at the very beginning to find Kunsait. He was not successful in it.

\- We'll have to stay without Kunsait. Aleks is ill and there is no one who can come tomorrow.

\- Thanks god. The only role, I could offer him - Tuxedo Mask. And only for you, Helen, to kill.

\- You are **so** generous, Ann. Really, Berill is the best for you.

\- So, I have the full right to freeze you for nonperformance of routine duties... Where my scepter?

\- Ops. I forgotten. I'll do it right now.

With such 'word shooting' match we spent the rest hour of this year. I even failed to notice when Dima had come down and served the small table with champaign (heaven knows where did they found it) and reubens. I has postponed the needlework and has freed three more chairs. In a minute before midnight we all have got up and have raised the goblets.

\- You know, today is a special New Year. The Earth comes to New Millennium. On this night any dream can come true, - to me, Andre himself didn't believ in this but all of as wanted a miracle to happen.

\- Yes, but there is no magic now - Helen was a dreamer too, but in habbit she just had to say something.

\- Let's check, - it was necessary to stop the quarrel, it seemed that I succeed, - If we'll wish and it won't come true, we lose nothing. But what if it would come true?

The only answer I've got was silence. The clock on radio begun to beat the midnight. awe allclosed the eye, obviously, wishing. I did the same, but could not nothing, except "Let **this** be real". What have "to be real" I was not shure. Disappointed, I has openned my eyes. The clock have overpunched the last nock, and all went silent.

\- For The New Millennium, - said Dima

All have raised the goblets. I tasted it carefully - champaign was from Alex, and I seriously distrust in its quality. But drink was very good. There was only one problem - Helen had never try any alcohol. So she poured contents of goblet to fir tree. I wanted to calm her, but was a little late.

Fir tree burst! That was the last I saw, bafore I fainted.

* * *

I regain consciousness heavily. First I understood that I'm restin upon something hard, but beside me there is some soft subject. Afterwards I felt that my temple hurts, and so, I'm alive. I carefully openned my eyes and looked around. I was on the floor in assembly hall. Everything was in a mess, but that was quite normal. To my great surprise, fir tree was on its place. The soft subject near me turn out to be an old armchair. I rose up... and immediately fall down oon the armchair from the high heels. The high heels??! I did not like heels at all and high heels in particular. Moreover, with them I simply can't walk and so I never put on such a footwear.

I comforted myself in armchair (I wasn't going to fall again) and looked into the mirror. It stood sideways to me, but I could have a good look of myself.

I wish I had never do this! There was a high girl (I'm only 1.55 metres high) in skintight long violet dress. The colour of my hair remain untouched, only now it was clear that they were not dyed. In general, I change into Berill, only much younger.

That was too much and I almost faint again. To distract myself I looked around, trying to find out what happened to the otherst. On floor sat Jadeite, Nephrite and moreover Zoisait has her "human" gender. Looked like they all knew what happened and now were trying to believe in it.

\- That is not fair! - burst up Jadeite, - It was just a joke!

We all silently agreed with him. Such appearance was the best for tomorrow's - today's already - hollyday. But none of us wanted to walk around like this.

Walk around? - That was a really crasy thought - I'm Berill. That means that somewhere there is a Dark Kingdom and Sailors. They completely forgot us by now, I think.  
I raised my head, it is our chance.

\- Guys, how long are you going to rest here? - three pairs of eyes looked at me, - Who are we, daemons or youmas. Time to go home, we have a lot of work to do.

Nobody was surprised with this words, they were awaited. I rose up, it was easy - high heel shoes were normal for me - and has stretched hands for sceptre. It obediently appear in my hands, as always. Using Dark Energy, I openned the portal to the our world. The Three great daemons stood by my side - only three, but this will be enough. We shall not be so foolish, as past daemons and Berill, we'll not quarrel and Sailors will have to retreat. We, past inhabitants of planet Earth, planet with no magics, know the secret of their world, main secret of Sailors. Let them prepare to new battles.


End file.
